The invention relates to a rotary converter machine comprising a stator with a three-phase primary winding and a three-phase secondary winding as well as a rotor being rotatably mounted in the stator.
Rotary converter machines as known are usually provided with a three-phase synchronous motor and a three-phase synchronous generator having the same number of poles, which are provided within a common housing. In the stator are provided two separate stator packs for the stator windings of the motor and the generator axially at a distance. The rotors for the motor and the generator are arranged with corresponding axial distance on a common shaft. Such rotary converter machines therefore consist of two machines coupled mechanically together via the common shaft (U.S. Pat. No. 2,787,824). Such rotary converter machine thus basically corresponds to known arrangements in which a motor and a generator with separate housings are mounted on a common base plate, whereby the shafts are connected by coupling elements.
With all known rotary converter machines the electric power fed into the motor is first converted into mechanical shaft power, by which the generator is then driven, which converts said mechanical power again into electrical power.
An object of the invention is to provide a rotary converter machine with a considerably reduced weight per horse-power, a considerable improvement in efficiency, as well as an increase in short-circuit current compared with converter machines known in the art.